


THE HEART THAT HEALS

by CNHELE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNHELE/pseuds/CNHELE
Summary: Mark's life isn't going like he would like too until Haechan sings "I’m anxious that you may be alone right now"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck/Haechan | Lee Mark
Kudos: 5





	1. we cry

I don’t really remember why I was crying, I was just doing it. Crying at the library, six hours past noon, sitting on the floor in front of many books. Mathematics, Physics, Philosophy, History and Literature. I don’t know how I got there, I just, I don’t know, wanted a personal space, far away from something that made me cry, I think. Trying to figure out why was I feeling so gloomy and down. 

In fact, I know, I just don’t want to recognize the fact that my family wasn’t going to be a family anymore, or the fact that my grades were so low that my scholarship was being revoked, or the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. 

All those things having this domino phenomenon, one related to the other and hitting me so hard that I just couldn’t stand up and take strength from singing. My voice wasn’t responding as I wanted to, even the only thing I was good at the moment, turned its back on me. Life was being unfair. 

I was a good guy surrounded by many bad guys.  
So unfair. I still wonder. Wonder. 

Thinking of many things and blaming no one but me, I broke down. Good thing it was Friday and many of the students ran away to their homes, parties and trips, that there was no one that could judge a boy with his face bloated like if he just drugged himself or something worse. I wouldn’t do it, but people talk. 

I touched a point where I really needed someone to hold me tight and tell me all was going to be better. But no one was there for me, or, so I thought. I was wrong. A guy that I recognized as Haechan, came and sat right next to me. He didn’t say anything at first and it made me feel ashamed and ugly.

— Mark, right? Look, I don’t know you but you’ve been crying since I got here and I got here an hour and a half ago. Didn’t want to leave you here alone. So, what if I give you a hug or something?

I jumped, I was inside my thoughts, I didn’t see him coming to me. When I calmed I realized he had a gorgeous voice, he was wearing a yellow hoodie and had brown eyes and hair. He was looking good. I don’t know how he knew my name, but he knew it and that’s what mattered. 

— Actually… I think I need one. — I said that cleaning my face with my sleeves. And he did it. 

He took me, hugged me, for a long time. Softly but tight. Made me think there was someone for me. That he and I existed in a shared place. Normally, I wouldn’t let anyone touch me, however, this was a death-life matter.  
Even if he was small, he felt massive. I could hear his heartbeat, calming me.

He started singing. A very comforting version.

\-----  
Under the soft moonlight  
To the sound of the broken waves  
I’m anxious that you may  
Be alone right now  
\-----

My crying was still there, surprisingly, vanishing.

Haechan made me feel like all what happened to me, didn’t. That hope was real and I could do whatever I want, even if there was no family nor boyfriend besides me. He finished singing and then he hugged me again. 

— Should I take you home?  
— No. You can take me, but please, not my house.  
— Ok? Then, I think I know where we can go. Shall we?

He took my hand and helped me stand up. Walked beside me until we got to his car. A black one, it really suited him. Hyuck opened the door for me and I got in, literally curled myself on the seat, he laughed. He was kind to me.

— Let’s go. You fell asleep.  
— Uh? Yes.

Apparently Haechan took me to his happy place How can I know this? Well, he looked so pretty and he was glowing. He was like the sun. And his voice, just like the stars we were seeing.

\-----  


It would’ve been nice if your house  
Was farther from the bus stop  
My strides are getting smaller  
Every time I see a bench  
I want to sit down for a moment  
\-----

Gosh, Haechan was just so pretty.  
And we kept singing.

In just a few minutes, all my problems didn’t seem like problems. Just things that happened to me. Haechan has that power. His soft being clicked with my hard heart and suddenly we couldn’t get away from the other.

Then night and sleep happened. And our eyes closed to a magic melody that only the two of us could hear.


	2. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

— Mark! Mark! — Haechan’s voice could be as spicy as Mexican chile.  
— What?  
— We’re running late!!  
— But it’s Saturday, you dumbass.  
— Oh? Oh!! That’s so true.  
— Oh gosh, Haechan. — And his stomach growled.  
— Ha, sorry. I’m used to eating breakfast every morning, I think my body thinks it’s 10.

We went to eat something and I enjoyed myself. I felt so good.  
Then I needed to return home.

Haechan drove me and my dad was waiting for me outside moving his feet desperately. My heart jumped, this wasn’t going to be good.  
After saying bye to Haechan I slowly walked and went inside with my dad. I was used to the events that happened afterwards where I always ended with new bruises and a horrible headache. That happened so fast, when I woke up I was in my bedroom. With a lot of messages in my phone, no one would ever text me, not even the ones that are my “friends”, feeling a lot of pain I picked my phone up and saw that the one who had been texting me since last hour was Haechan, I would never thought he would text me that many times. But he did.

Are you okay? xx:xx am  
That man seemed mad… xx:xx am  
Mark? Are you there?? xx:xx am  
Ha, yes, i guess you went to sleep, right? xx:xx am  
I’ll see you at school then. C: xx:xx am  
No, but really, are you fine? You’re scaring me xx:xx am  
Please, call me? xx:xx am

Haechan was intense, normally I would feel uncomfortable, but then the image of his skin glowing with the sun faded all those feelings. He was worried about me and was asking me to call him, this was very unexpected, I knew he said relay on me but, could I? 

I decided to give it a go and called him. During the call Haechan sounded sad and worried, but I told him everything was okay, in a few days I was going to turn 20 and my grandma was going to give me some money to move out of that house. Haechan was a little relieved. So I asked for a song, since I couldn’t sing at that moment -I feared I would break down-; he sang some love songs and my heart flustered, and I was a bunch of awkwardness and love sickness at the same time. 

I wasn’t like this before Haechan, just one day, and he had me on my knees, however, I didn’t know about his feelings, or if he had someone. So I went overthinking time. 

Days passed and Monday again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's help mark.  
Text him something cute. c:  
https://curiouscat.me/CNHELE


End file.
